boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3, Episode 1
This is the first episode in Season 3. It was aired at TV3 on January 5, 2014. Plot The episode begin when Ejo Jo wear his armor and crash to the ground that created a crater when Ejo Jo standing its continue to the 7 minute clip trailer part and after Mukalakus shows and he said that he will never forgive Ejo Jo while remembering Probe's death. Then Ejo Jo start attack Mukalakus and Mukalakus punch him, 2 seconds later, Adu Du shoot him a laser. But Ejo Jo almost hit and went to the back of Mukalakus. Mukalakus turn around to Ejo Jo, Ejo Jo said "Berani kau" while BoBoiBoy was happy when Mukalakus fighting Ejo Jo. Adu Du told to BoBoiBoy to split into three for a help. Meanwhile, Tok Aba and Ochobot arrive at the rooftop of Ejo Jo's spaceship to rescue BoBoiBoy's friends and the entire class. They both got in... Tok Aba wear Ejo Jo's armor mass to scared Ochobot, Ochobot thought he was captured by Ejo Jo, but it's only Tok Aba. The fights continued to Ejo Jo VS Mukalakus. But Mukalakus is about to turn into glass same as Earth Golem, BoBoiBoy projected a Land of protection which the shield turn into glass instead of Mukalakus. Earthquake BoBoiBoy strike Ejo Jo and project a highland same as what happened to the Sleeping Monster at Season 1. After that Mukalakus laser him. When Ejo Jo is about to fall down, Earth BoBoiBoy projected Earth sharp at the ground but Ejo Jo made himself to fall down slowly. Adu Du laser him again but Ejo Jo use Time Manipulation which made the laser a little bit longer before it disappear, but the laser damage the mass of Ejo Jo's armor. Mukalakus is about to change into another object but Cyclone BoBoiBoy protected him. Some background objects turn into plastic and glass. The wooden wall become plastic and the old cars become glass. Ejo Jo is now using Time Manipulation again, but Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy stop him by making another Lightning rain. The rain is now faster to appear unlike the previous one at Season 2. After that Ejo Jo made Mukalakus, Lightning rain and the three transformed BoBoiBoy become slow. Ejo Jo can't fast on Lightning Rain so he turn them into Plastic Lightning Swords and Wooden Lightning Swords, Which make all slow motion become normal. Both of the BoBoiBoy projected another sandstorm to blind Ejo Jo, Back to Ochobot and Tok Aba, Ochobot failed to hack the password on Ejo Jo's spaceship. But Tok Aba passed because of Ejo Jo's mass. Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy grab Mukalakus and go Lightning speed and Adu Du laser him at the back. The three power bands is now released, but it is unknown how did Ejo Jo get Fang's power band. Tok Aba found BoBoiBoy's friend and told them to be silent! Gopal shout Tok Aba's name that made the male computer's attention to them... That was close, Male Computer is back to watching BoBoiBoy fighting Ejo Jo. Now, this time Ochobot successfully hack Ejojo's spaceship to release BoBoiBoy's friend they carefully escape the ship. Ejo Jo feel weak after that and Mukalakus slowly walk to Ejo Jo and Ochobot find out Fang's power band is missing. Which it is fall to Ejo Jo's hand and trop all of them in Shadow hands but Ejo Jo stole the three power band again. Trivia * A 7 minute clip was uploaded by Animonsta Studios on YouTube and the full episode will be aired on the 5th of January 2014. * Ejo Jo used Yaya, Gopal and Ying's power bands against BoBoiBoy. * This is first appearance of the Earth Golem in a non-finale episode, but it was change to glass. * Third episode where BoBoiBoy's Lightning Sword broke (Season 1, Episode 12, Season 1, Episode 13). * Second episode where BoBoiBoy's face was wounded (Season 1, Episode 12). * Fourth episode where the sentence was mentioned'' "I will teach you a lesson!"'' (Season 1, Episode 13, Season 2, Episodes 3, 8,) * Starting from this episode onwards, a new opening sequence was used, which includes Fang and some other scenes from Season 1, 2 and 3 * New Ending Sequence Was Used. * Animonsta release the 5 minutes trailer * This is the second episode of Mukalakus appearance the first one is Season Finale Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3